Rebirth
by Raigekijin
Summary: When Orochimaru is killed in the final battle against Sound, Konoha thinks his reign is over. But years later, with the infamous betrayer living in Konoha, a rumor surfaces that the reign of Sound may soon be born again.
1. Prologue: The Traitor

**A/N:** Well, I don't often work on multi-chaptered fanfictions, but I got an idea for this and it wouldn't let go. I hope you enjoy it, and criticism is welcome, but please be constructive and enjoy!



It was a quiet day in late autumn when the ANBU border patrol discovered the body. By all appearances it was a sound nin, dressed in full battle gear and equipped with several unique weapons. Not a scratch or wound marred the body, which was propped into a sitting position under an oak. The corpse was promptly bagged and sealed then sent to Konoha's shinobi hospital. The medic on duty, the Godaime's assistant, whisked the body away, and the ANBU returned to their posts as the day turned to night…



Shizune marveled over the body as she examined it, gloved hands slicing cleanly through flesh and bone. Killed some two weeks ago, the man, (she placed his age at approximately twenty four), was perfectly preserved. Not only that, but all of his possessions were intact and unused. Kunai, shuriken, jutsu scrolls, and three vials of clear liquid Shizune hoped was the unidentified poison Sound had been using against them of late. Tsunade-sama would love to examine those.

Cause of death for the Sound nin himself? Poison.

After examining the heart, which was healthy by all accounts, Shizune moved on through the lungs and into the stomach, where she noted a particularly thin inner lining, perhaps evidence of acidic activity or long term usage of orally expelled fire jutsu. What she found, however, was a stomach eaten away by some acidic poison, the bulk of which was still intact, nestled in the upper digestive tract.

Moving carefully, Shizune gingerly transferred the ball of poison to the metallic instrument tray to her right, where she began to dissect the mass bilaterally. Her scalpel met resistance and the scrape of metal on metal. Her medical curiosity piqued, Shizune used the small knife to chip away at the partially dissolved poison. What she found underneath, however, was not what she would have expected: a metal capsule, no bigger than her thumbnail, glistening and new. A small seam revealed where it could be opened.

Washing all traces of acid from her gloves and the capsule, Shizune gently pried open the container under a fume shield. Instead of poisonous gas or the trap she had expected, a small piece of paper drifted to the floor, its white surface covered in a cramped, precise script. Shizune squinted, her eyes scanning the writing quickly, her breath becoming shallow and her eyes widening in excitement.

"You!" She wheeled to face the chuunin in the corner of the room she had earlier been dictating autopsy notes to. "I want this room sealed, no one comes in here but me and the Hokage, got it?" The medic nodded dumbly as Shizune exited the room at breakneck speeds towards the Hokage Tower. The note lay were it had fallen.

_My dear Lady Hokage,_

_It has come to my attention that this war is at something of a standstill. I wish to be on the winning side, you understand.. If you would kindly send a trustworthy representative to the gala celebrating Ame no Kuni's 50th year, I will meet and discuss terms of information exchange. Enjoy the gift I have preserved for you. _

_Sincerely,_

_Your Traitor_



Tsunade had changed her appearance since becoming Hokage. She refused to show her true form still, wizened as it was by repetitive uses of medical jutsus, but she had changed her genjutsu to the shape she held at forty rather than twenty. It seemed only fitting as time passed and the undeclared war between the Lead and Sound stretched on.

The war had come to a halt in the past year, with neither side making any substantial moves. The Sound had been beaten in a skirmish last year when one of the Leaf's more promising jounin, Yamanaka Ino, sacrificed herself and took out an entire Sound outpost. While the woman's body was still alive, her mind had been shattered by her own mind-altering jutsu. She had been the first loss of Konoha's famous 'Rookie Nine'.

With a sigh, Tsunade let her eyes wander from the casualty reports of the last year. The tea Shizune had brought her that morning before being called away was cold in its cup.

"Tsunade-sama!" The door banged open as Shizune stood in the doorway, a frantic look on her face.

"Has there been an attack?" Tsunade hastily stood, her mind racing. She needed her medical supplies, they were in the drawer to her right, and her weapons were in there as well. She would need to organize the ANBU…

"No, Tsunade-sama." Shizune hurried forward to the large wooden desk, her palms slapping down on the edge. "There's something you need to see in the Sound nin we found earlier. I think there's a way to win this war in there."



The meeting concerning the operation convened the next day. Those present included the Hokage and her assistant, Hatake Kakashi, Sarutobi Asuma, Sarutobi Kurenai, Nara Shikamaru, Sabaku no Temari, Yamato, Jiraiya, and Mitarashi Anko, the head of Black Ops. The secret message was displayed in the center of the conference table. All had read it, and a sullen silence has settled. Finally, one spoke up.

"I think it must be a trap." Anko moved one leg to cross over the other, her black trench coat, too large and stained with the blood of the former Black Ops captain rustled.

"It makes sense. They'll expect us to send a talented ninja, perhaps one of the Rookie Nine. Losing even one jounin at this point is a major blow." Yamoto placed chin on hand thoughtfully.

"Ame no Kuni proclaims neutrality, but we know they benefit from a Sound victory. They could be ready to show their hand." Jiraiya's information network had been compromised by Akatsuki twice more since the abduction of the Godaime Kazekage, and he was loath to put his trust in it now. Last time he had the Akatsuki agent Deidara had managed to detonate a bomb inside Konoha's Ninja Academy, resulting in the death of 80 of that year's genin class.

"But what if it _is_ true? We can't pass up this chance." Kurenai's voice was soft, and she squeezed Asuma's hand beneath the table.

"Who would we send, though? Someone we can afford to lose, yet someone we can trust with ending a war?" Kakashi shook his head. "I know of no such person."

"Who do we think sent this, if it is in fact genuine?" Temari tapped her fingernails rhythmically on the table.

"It could be anyone, really. However, it would be hard to pull off from a low rank, so we must assume they have a fair amount of power." Tsunade intently inspected her red fingernail polish. "And that poison capsule either took immense knowledge or research."

Shizune laid out bingo books of known Sound jounin. "There are several possibilities. Shizuka Akane, defector from Kirigakure, a poison expert. Moryu Hideki, defector from Sunagakure, owner of a blood oriented Kekkei-genkai." Temari scowled. "Iira Isshin, defector from Iwagakure, expert on genetic enhancement…" the list ran on.

"Why are Yakushi Kabuto and Uchiha Sasuke not on that list?" Shikamaru, the strategic genius, finally spoke up. The table hushed.

"You of all people should know why Sasuke is not on that list. We may have managed to prevent Orochimaru from acquiring his body three years ago, but he killed three jounin and a chuunin getting back to Sound. Sakura, Naruto, and all of the Rookie Nine have suffered from his constant betrayals. He's not coming back."

"As for Kabuto, he's shown so much loyalty to Orochimaru over the years that I find it almost impossible to imagine him betraying Orochimaru." Tsunade sighed.

"What about the Sound Four? I heard news they were spotted on the border. Asuma ground his cigarette out in the ashtray, running his thumb over the knuckles of Kurenai's hand.

"Impossible. I killed the flutist myself. Saw her broken body lying under a tree." Temari was outraged at the insinuation that she had failed to kill an enemy. "'Kamaru also told me that Chouji killed Jiroubou and Neji took out Kidoumaru. I can personally vouch for Sakon and Ukon, since I helped my brother pull their bodies from his puppets.

"Only the bodies of Sakon and Ukon were recovered. When we went back to retrieve Hyuuga Neji and Akimichi Chouji there were no other bodies were found." Shizune said. "It was always assumed that Sound hunter-nin just got there before us."

"But what if the Sound Four… or three, rather, left of their own power? Alive?"

"That is not under discussion at this time." Tsunade regained command of the meeting. "The person who reported the sighting was wounded and disoriented. What matters here is what we are to do about this possible double agent."

Shikamaru, whose hands had taken on a familiar pose, closed his eyes. The meeting, it seemed, awaited his opinion. It seemed that hours had passed before the young man spoke.

"We're going." The assembled awaited an explanation. "I believe I know who will be waiting there. It's a risk we're going to have to take."



Shikamaru, in his deepest thoughts, considered all possibilities. All the missing-nin… no they wouldn't know the day to day changes in the ANBU patrol routes. They wouldn't know where to place the body where it would be found, how desperate they were to find an end to this war. No… it had to be someone with inside knowledge of Konoha.

Orochimaru. Kabuto. Sasuke. Three main possibilities. Orochimaru could possibly be baiting them; it was like him to do as such. He had led them into false traps before, but their methods of delivery had never been so… covert and overt at the same time. The body was placed so prominently, yet the message concealed so secretively.

Sasuke, it seemed, would never return to Konoha. He had betrayed them over and over, been captured and broken free, and always returned to Sound, and to Orochimaru. Itachi was not yet dead. Until he was, Sasuke was lost to everyone.

This left Kabuto. , who had betrayed once, and was therefore that much more likely to do so again. He knew Konoha, had lived years within her borders, and monitored all their most secret information. It would have to be Kabuto.

But who would take this mission? If it was Kabuto, then it would be impossible to send undercovers, impossible to send more than one person. He would know them, or know their tactics and ways of prying, which only strengthened Shikamaru's conviction.

Whoever went had to be capable with both combat and diplomacy. Even more important, they had to have fought them before, so that if worst came to worse, they would fight him off better with knowledge of his tactics. Only three had fought Yakushi Kabuto and was with them today. The Hokage, who could not go for obvious reasons, Uzumaki Naruto, who, despite his strength, had hardly any tact, and Shizune.

She would have to go.


	2. Prologue: Preparation

**A/N:** So, here we are, second chapter. Enjoy



Shizune prepared for the mission time and time again. She packed and unpacked, folded and unfolded, and examined each weapon at least twice. She was armed to the teeth as inconspicuously as she could be with a pack of shuriken strapped to each thigh, two kunai on each ankle, her needles strapped securely to her forearm… with a sigh Shizune disarmed and packed the weapons away. She left her apartment to take a walk.

Her apartment was a stone's throw away from the hospital, so she walked in the other direction. Not many people were out at this hour, let alone in this time of war. The park was quiet and empty, so Shizune sat down on a stone bench and buried her head in her hands.

_"What's going on here? Who's the patient? Stop gawking!" Shizune pushed her way through the crowd of nurses. All she knew was that one of the Rookie Nine was injured. _

_"Stay away…" a broken, soft voice. Shizune finally shoved a genin out of her way and stumbled upon the stretched holding Yamanaka Ino. There was blood on the stretcher, not a fatal amount, but blood still. The girl's purple clothing was ripped and torn, her long blonde hair hung in greasy lanks in front of her battered face. Shizune had watched Tsunade send the girl on a scouting mission one week prior._

_"Ino… can you hear me?" Shizune tried to place a hand on the girl's shoulder._

_"Get away from me! Don't- Don't-" the kunoichi tried to whirl about like a wild animal, her eyes wide and vacant. Tears led dirty tracks down her bruised, pretty face and her mouth hung open in a silent scream. Shizune withdrew her hand and had to turn away._

_"Sedate her."_



_"We have Sasuke." Shizune had blinked and hurried downstairs to the high security treatment room. They had been trying to capture that boy. If only to prevent Orochimaru from gaining the Uchiha clan kekkei genkai. Tsunade had already tended to Sasuke, his only wounds being a scratch on his cheek and an injection wound from Sakura's paralyzing agent. Sakura herself sported a badly broken arm, Naruto a sword stab through the left hip, already healing. Sasuke was staring straight ahead, limp. But Shizune though she saw him smile._



_Two months later word reached Konoha that Orochimaru had been forced to switch bodies once again. Thirty Konoha nin died defending Konoha those two months. Shiranui Genma, Akimichi Chouza, Inuzuka Tsume, and so many others. Orochimaru, it seemed, had been forced to take the body of Naritani Arashi, the niece of the Rokudaime Raikage, and bearer of a kekkei genkai of unknown properties._

_The next day, Sasuke escaped._

_Shizune was the first to get to the secure room after the explosion. The first two bodies she found were Black Ops members, killed instantly by shrapnel. Morino Ibiki lay just inside the door, his chest torn open by a chidori. A chuunin named Moegi lay prone by the cot, three kunai lodged into her left breast. She looked up at Shizune with dulled shock on her face._

_"He had me bring him a… a…" blood poured form her mouth, "a… a blanket…" Shizune could still feel the aftereffects of a strong genjutsu in the room as she poured chakra into the girl's wounds._

_"I… I don't want to die…" Moegi sobbed, choking on blood and bile. Shizune took her eyes off the wound to reassure her, but stopped her healing when she saw death take her._

The scenes from the war, and the sorrow that accompanied them, flashed through her mind's eye in a rapid blur. So many people, people she had known from childhood, people she had come to know… dead. So many injured. Hyuuga Hiashi would never walk again. TenTen had lost her right eye to a fire jutsu. Aoba had lost his left arm. If she could do something, do anything, to stop all that she would. Even if she had to die, she needed to do something.

Restless, Shizune was drawn back to the hospital. She walked past the night detail with a casual wave, picking up her access keys from her desk and climbing a few flights to the psych ward. She cleared herself and made her way over to the medic on duty.

"How is she?" The medic gave a wane smile.

"Slightly lucid. She asked me about my children when I administered her medication." Shizune nodded and knocked on the door marked 'Yamanaka Ino'.

"Ino? I'm coming in." Shizune unlocked the door, Ino was able to lock it from the inside, and stepped in.

"Shizune…" the girl's eyes were just as blank as the day she had come in, but she had periods where she was coherent. You could usually tell these days because Ino would dress in her ninja clothing as if she was about to go out on a mission.

"Moegi came to visit me. Such a bright girl." Shizune sat, her spirits dampening. "Ibiki escorted her. What a gentleman."

"Ino… I came to talk to you because I'm going somewhere tomorrow." The young woman smiled.

"I know. You're going to have a lovely time dancing." Shizune nodded. Ino would say things, random things, since the jutsu had claimed her sanity. It would be cruel to contradict her.

"I'm going on a mission."

"Remember to try the tango. He'll like that one."

"I'm not sure I can do this."

"If you can hold your drink I'm sure you can."

"I'm nervous."

"Just don't talk to the blue man."

"I want this war to end."

"Listen to Cards and maybe it can."

Shizune sighed and closed her eyes. This wasn't getting anywhere. She should never have expected it to.

"Shizune…" Ino was smiling, but she had begun to tremble slightly, one warning sign that she was going into a mild seizure. "… You'd make a great mother, you know…"

Shizune called the night nurse, who hurried in with the sedative. Ino's face was beginning to contort, spasms running through her body.

"Tell them I don't want to play, Shizune… Tell them to stop coming here…" Ino moaned as the nurse injected her. "Chouji will protect me… I want Chouji…"

As Ino drifted into a sedated state, Shizune stood and left the hospital. On her way out she was almost bowled over by Akimichi Chouji.

"Is Ino alright?" The young man shuffled awkwardly. "I wanted to come and visit."

"She's sedated…" Chouji nodded.

"I just wanted to go hold her hand for a little while, you know…" Shizune watched as Chouji hurried up the stairs. With one last look around Konoha, she slowly made her way back to her apartment.

She was surprised to find Tsunade waiting outside her door, a bottle of sake and a package in her hands. It was almost strange to see her looking middle aged after getting used to her twenty something appearance. But… it suited her.

"Tsunade-sama…" Shizune spoke at the same time as Tsunade uttered her name in greeting. They both paused before Shizune motioned at the older woman to speak.

"I came to see if you needed any help packing." It was unusual to see Tsunade awkward in any way. She had already finished packing.

"Sure… I could use some help."



After they had finished packing for a second time, Tsunade was, thankfully, only slightly drunk. She was lounging against Shizune's sofa, idly sipping and playing with the strings on the package. Not much had been said, but it was a comfortable silence. Shizune took a few drinks of tea, (she never touched alcohol), and waited for Tsunade to get to her reason for coming. In all the time she had known Tsunade she had never been able to be perfectly frank with people she knew well. The more she cared the harder it became for her to express her true feelings. Shizune had to be patient. She was good at that.

"I brought you some things I thought you might need." Tsunade finally spoke, handing over the package. Shizune accepted it, placing it in her lap and silently unwrapping it.

"What… is it?" Shizune drew folds of fabric from the colored paper, holding them up in front of her.

"It's a dress." Tsunade snorted in a rather un-lady-like manner, taking another drink. "I bought it because I knew you wouldn't pack one."

"And how did you know that?" Shizune marveled at the feel of the fabric, which seemed to her to be silk. It was a deep blue, fashioned after a kimono, only it was more… sensual. The fabric dipped down only to slightly below the knee, and it was sleeveless, but for a decorative mesh under-shirt. It was completed by a colorful green sash about the middle that matched with the trim on the bottom and neckline.

"Because for one, I know you hate shopping for clothes. And two, I know you hate fancy clothes." Tsunade smirked, swirling her sake about in her cup. "Plus, I can't have my emissary to Ame no Kuni be at a gala in her yukata or her flak jacket. Reflects badly on Konoha, you understand."

Shizune smiled softly, smoothing the fabric across her knee. She struggled for a few moments for words.

"… Thank you, Tsunade-sama…" The Hokage ducked her head for a moment, nodding. "I wish I could do something for you in return."

Tsunade looked up, an uncharacteristic expression on her face. Shizune had seen it most recently when Tsunade had looked upon the unconscious body of Uzumaki Naruto when she slipped her necklace around his neck.

"Shizune… you know… you're probably the closest person I've known since… since Dan and Nawaki." Tsunade averted her eyes, staring intently into her cup. "Ever since I saw you, I recognized your uncle in you. That's why I originally took you as my apprentice." Shizune listened silently. "So that… a part of him could always be with me… but… you're like… a daughter to me. You're not just my apprentice, my assistant, or…" Tsunade paused, looking for words. The Hokage paused awkwardly before abruptly crushing Shizune into an embrace.

"Just… come back safely, alright…?" Shizune was lost for words. She had never heard anything like that come from Tsunade's mouth. And she had certainly never seen her in such physical contact before. She slowly relaxed, feeling comforted in the strength and warmth. Tsunade was her role model, her teacher, her… practically her mother. She'd been following Tsunade since she was twelve. She was the only older woman she had to look up to.

Shizune felt a bit of wetness in her eyes as she nodded.

"Ah… I'll be fine…"




	3. Prologue: The Gala

**Author's Note:** As questioned in the reviews, yes, this is still the prologue. It is still the prologue, however, because it is a long prologue, and I am splitting it up to make it easier to read. Thank you.



Shizune arrived at Ame no Kuni three days later. After being shown to her quarters for the evening, which consisted of a three room lavish suite, she was ushered into the office of the woman in charge of Amegakure.

She demanded to be referred as the Suikage by her underlings when no foreign ninja were present, and was mockingly referred to as the Ikekage by the five main countries. She was a svelte, tall woman, dressed in a medley of fish nets and silks. Shizune never ceased to be taken aback by her eccentric manner of apparel, but she was a woman you couldn't underestimate, no matter how many baubles she had affixed to her.

"Ah… Shizune-kun, was it?" The other woman looked up from her desk, long blue nails clicking on the edge of the dark wood. "Welcome to Amegakure. You've been roomed comfortably, I trust?"

"Of course, Kariya-san." Shizune took a seat, settling herself. The other woman sized her up and down. They had met only once before, and that had been in Tsunade's office. She waited for the woman to dismiss her. Her company had never been something she'd sought out.

"Hmm…" Izumi Kariya stood and walked around her desk, only to sit once again, this time crossing her legs on the top of the furniture. "How is the dear old woman, I mean, the Hokage, doing, by the way? I worry so about her health, you know. Pneumonia and the such always do seem to strike the elderly." Shizune grit her teeth and managed to twist her lips into a smile.

"She's doing splendidly. You know how it is with some elderly. They just keep going and going." Kariya smirked, crossing and uncrossing long legs that were tipped with sharp heeled boots (rumored to be one of the woman's favorite weapons).

"Well, as long as the hag's still breathing I suppose theirs nothing to do about it." The woman's ruby lips curled into a cruel grin. "But before you go, may I ask you not to kill or be killed by the Sound representative during the gala? It would be… messy for me. I know your both in a war and all, but can we not bring it in to my ballroom?" Shizune didn't think that question needed an answer.



Shizune fussed with her dress, not used to the smooth, silky, feel of the fabric. The last time she had worn something like this she had been undercover for Tsunade, and playing the part of a high-class prostitute. That had not been an enjoyable experience.

"Fudaiko-sama?" Shizune almost leapt out of her skin. How long had it been since someone had called her by her last name?

"Uh… yes?" Shizune hurriedly smoothed the skirt down one last time; it was far too short. A genin waited outside the door, dressed in rain's dress uniform.

"The pre-gala dinner is to be served. I am to escort you." The genin was cold and curt. Good skills for an up and coming shinobi. Shizune followed him down to the gala.

Colors and twirls of fabric immediately assaulted her vision when she entered the room they were using for dining. Emissaries from all the foreign nations, all the shinobi villages, high ranked Rain ninja, and daimyo from all around the village intermingled over food, most flitting from table to table and talking, securing light promises, tentative alliances, and making idle threats. Shizune sighed at the very thought.

"Fudaiko-san, what a pleasure." The daimyo who ruled over the border of Rain and Leaf. Shizune plastered a smile on her face. He was their main exporter of tea. Shizune liked her tea.

She managed to extricate herself after a ten minute discussion about Rain Country's finest tea products, making her way to the buffet tables aligned about the walls. She turned to the table on the other wall upon spotting the Pond Shadow. She picked up a plate, smiling at the men in front of and behind her, (twin jounin she'd met before in Sand, nice enough fellows), and began selecting from the grand menu. Once she had assembled a modest plate, she took a place at the table, her eyes darting around.

She had not forgotten her mission. How could she forget? The entire village rested on this night, on what became of this night. An alliance, a traitor within the Sound ranks, could sway the entire secret war. She had to be on alert, had to be strong, had to be witty, had to be a lot of things she wasn't sure she could be. She was a medic. She healed people. She had fine-tuned chakra for resuscitating people, for closing their torn arteries and mending their bones. She didn't often use that chakra to stop breath, to cut arteries, to break bones. She didn't like to think she would have to today.

The sight of a man's back, blue fabric emblazoned with the symbol of Sound, caught her eye from across the room. He was quick in conversation with a high ranked Rain ninja, apparently debating the proper method of throat cutting, if their hand gestures were to be believed. She subtly sized the man up. Short and muscular, he seemed disproportioned. He had a shaggy mane of brilliant red hair that hung to his shoulders, loose and untamed. But his eyes… they looked intelligent despite his hulking body. They looked calculating. Shizune did not know how he would contact her, if he was the informant, but for now she sat and picked at the exotic fruits piled about her plate. She had been, per the suggestion of Shikamaru, expecting Kabuto. But she had to consider all options.

In between slices of what appeared to be mango she watched the Sound representative move closer and closer to her seat. It took him about an hour, as he kept chatting on his way. Several people stopped to trade idle comments with her as she waited and watched. A Takigakure kunoichi complimented her on her dress, and Shizune was grateful to see she was dressed in much the same manner, making her feel a little more comfortable. Several daimyo who ruled areas in Konoha made small talk about Konoha economy and products. But Shizune's eyes were consistently watching the man from Sound.

Her heart began pounding when he approached her, a smug smirk plastered across his face. He stopped about a foot away from her, standing silent until she rose to her feet, about a head taller in height than he.

"So, the Hokage actually lets her lapdog out? I was under the impression that bitch had a tighter leash on you."

"At least I'm a big dog. Who are you supposed to be? A Chihuahua?" Shizune hated trading insults. Tsunade had helped her practice before this mission, but it all seemed so fake, like such posturing. Which was what it was, she supposed.

"A vicious son of a bitch, at least. One who thinks you must be fishing for some attention." The man reached around to try and pinch her rear end through the silk. Shizune smoothly sidestepped.

"I only date taller men, you're out of luck." She had guessed he was height sensitive, and she was right. She saw a vein throb in his forehead.

"And I only date prostitutes, and you're looking mighty affordable." Mentally sighing, Shizune kept up the 'debate', running on automatic fire-back.

"Well, at least I can claim membership to a hidden village that doesn't have to drain the cesspools for ninja."

"Too bad for you that some of the best lurk around the cesspool."

"Are we going to get to the point, or are you going to keep up this needless masculine ego-trip?"

The man issued a smug chuckle and sat with a heavy thump. Shizune slid gracefully back into her seat.

"Very well. So, how're your casualty reports going, hmm?" The man took her glass of wine and downed it, under the eye of her disapproving gaze.

"Quite well actually, since we wiped out that Sound base on the border." She watched the man turn his back to her, visiting the buffet and filling two glasses. She caught that he shielded the pouring of the drinks with his shoulders. She would have to check that before touching it. He returned, proffering her a glass. She took it, running it under her nose. There was no smell. A quick jutsu, done in full view of the Sound representative revealed no poison.

"Satisfied? It's water." The man sipped at his glass. Shizune sniffed again. Odorless. She sipped a small amount. Tasteless.

"So it is." The man guffawed into his drink, which seemed to be something different.

"Ready to talk now, sweet cheeks?" Shizune rolled her eyes.

"About?" She was fishing for the information. For the betrayal. It was too be understood that he wouldn't just leap into a betrayal of Otogakure. She had to coax him into it.

"Our 'secret' war, of course." The man swished the liquid about in his cup. "I was thinking of conditions of surrender on your part."

"Surrender?" Shizune took another sip, her eyes watching carefully every move.

"Yes, surrender. You know as well as I do that in the end, we will win this war, not you. That base was... a setback. But I've been given permission by Orochimaru-sama to warn you. Take this seriously." The man leaned very close, too close for her comfort, his red hair tickling her forehead.

"Back out while you can." The man's smile was becoming sadistic. "We have a few surprises waiting for Konoha in the cesspool. Three surprised actually. You'll be leveled within the year." Shizune stood. This was… not the traitor. Surely if it was he would have dropped something by now.

"Thank you for the tip. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to breathe some _clean_ air." Shizune downed the rest of her glass, and turned her back.

"Take my advice, whore. Or you'll regret it." Shizune kept walking. She passed the tables, walking out into the main ballroom. She was met once again by a dizzying array of color, though it seemed more frantic than when she last viewed it. She blamed it on the dancing.

Rain, in an attempt to be 'hospitable', had provided many female citizens about the ballroom for the daimyos to socialize with. Many were on the dance floor, enjoying the company of beautiful women. Shizune also recognized several shinobi dancing as well. She even saw the twin Sand jounin dancing with two lovely ladies over in the corner. The beat was quick and deep, conducive to a very fast-paced, high contact dance.

She was unable to avoid Kariya Izumi, her eyes offended by the woman's garish display of blue silks, fishnet, and flesh. Not to mention those sharp heels. How she walked, Shizune didn't know.

"Shizune-san, you seem to be enjoying yourself." Kariya was sipping water as well, the jewels strung about her hair reflecting light wildly with ever movement of her head.

"I suppose you could say that." In fact, the only thing she felt right now was bitter disappointment, and a little lightheaded. That the Sound representative was not the traitor… who else was there? Was she to just wait to be approached?

"Oh, you're looking awful lonely, Shizune-san." The kunoichi whirled about, raising her glass of water high. "Which one of you handsome men wants to dance with the representative from Konoha!" Shizune blinked.

"I will do the honors, if Madame Kariya allows." A Rain ANBU, dressed in a tuxedo, yet still wearing his mask, stepped forward into an elegant bow. There were ANBU, all in suits, stationed about the room. Shizune drew her gaze back to the Suikage and the ANBU guard in question.

"Ah, of course. My loyal…" Kariya paused until the ANBU guard offered his name.

"Moriyo. Yozen Moriyo." The leader if Amegakure twirled about again, taking hold of Shizune and pulling her towards the ANBU member, who took her hand and placed it gently against the cold plaster of his mask's mouth.

"If you would please, Shizune-san." The ANBU led her to the dance floor, much to her embarrassment. She could hear Kariya laughing loudly behind her.

"No, no I don't please." Shizune lightly tried to shake her hand free, but found it clasped tight.

"It's so very nice to see you again, Shizune. I do hope your Achilles tendons healed well." She looked up at the gray hair at the back of the ANBU mask, a name mouthed quietly on her lips.

"Kabuto…"


	4. Prologue: Dance of Betrayal

**A/N:** Well, this is the last chapter of the prologue. Also, if you want updates faster, I post first to my livejournal, raigekiworks, before it gets here. (Especially since sometimes this sitedoesn't like me.)



"Kabuto…" Shizune breathed, those three syllables heavy on her lips. The man dressed in the suit, his face covered by cold ANBU mask, turned.

"The one and only, my dear." His grip on her hand, innocent seeming to others, was firm and unyielding. She ceased struggling. She needed to speak with Kabuto. Shikamaru was right. The one who had betrayed before was the one who would betray again.

Shizune waited for him to speak again as he led her to the center of the dance floor. Like the other kunoichi in Konoha, Shizune had taken lessons in skills exclusive to female shinobi, which included dance. She knew the dance they were doing now, a sort of impromptu cross between a salsa and a tango. She just hadn't expected to have to dance it.

With a flick of his wrist Kabuto was in a position to lead, one hand holding hers at shoulder level, his other hand on her hip. Almost on instinct she placed her left hand at his right shoulder.

They began slow, Kabuto leading and Shizune content to follow. They did not speak, though the silence between them was eating at her. He was toying with her, playing a game of cat and mouse. She could feel his muscles beneath her hand, relaxed and smooth. He was not taught with anticipation as she was; he was taking his time, leisurely baiting her. She grit her teeth in annoyance.

Shizune moved with Kabuto as he raised his hands, and hers, to twirl her out away from his body. She wasn't too concerned anymore when her skirt fanned out to reveal quite a bit more than she was comfortable with. When she spun back towards him, Kabuto pulled her flush against his body.

"So, let's begin, shall we?" The whisper was quick and soft, barely audible over the fast-paced music. Before she could reply he had bent his leg and was dipping her, one hand steady on her lower back, the mask close to her ear.

"Don't speak. Listen." She shut her mouth, which was a bit agape. She moved fluidly how he led her, now on to the subtle scheme. Nothing suspect in a high-contact dance. Any whisper of betrayal was disguised as intimate dancing. It was a good, maybe brilliant plan. But then again, it was Kabuto.

"I have information, as you may know." She was once again flush against him, their bodies fitted against each other. She tried to ignore how embarrassed and flushed her cheeks were getting. She tried to freeze her face, to control her emotion, but her face was heating despite. Her body was feeling a little warm as well.

"And if you agree to my conditions, you can have it." Kabuto disguised the long communicated sentence by running the hand on her hip farther down to the curve of her bottom and back up. Shizune tried not to stiffen too much against the sensual touch.

She had been instructed to agree to any condition to end this war, so she nodded against his chest. He returned to movement, marching her across the dance floor in a whirl of crisp black fabric and colorful blue and green silk. During the fast paced music they would pause for a dip or twirl that would always find Kabuto's face less than an inch from hers, words, whispers of betrayal on his lips.

"I want immunity." A twirl, a flash of light on the ANBU mask. "I want a jounin rank as a Konoha ninja, with no prosecution." She was facing away from him, her arms wrapped about his neck, as his hands roamed leisurely about her body, up her thighs, across her stomach, around the curve of her breasts. She was extremely uncomfortable, but she let it continue. What was this to the fate of Konoha?

"The only sanction on my freedom I'll allow is a daily check-in, with the exception of while I'm on missions, of course." The whispers, dark and fell, spoke to her of a way towards hope. As they resumed the dance Shizune tripped on a twirl, only to be caught in the strong grip of the traitor's arms.

"You didn't, perchance, imbibe alcohol, did you?" The statement startled her, suddenly at a normal sound volume, warm and domestic. She regained her footing, shaking her head, not only to deny that she had drunken alcohol, but also to clear her head. This was not the time to be messing up.

The dance resumed, once again a battle of bodies and secrets, a dance that could spell destruction or salvation for an entire village. A fateful movement of arms and feet that was weighted down by the pressure of responsibility. As they dipped once more Kabuto whispered his final message on the dance floor.

"We will go onto the balcony attached to your rooms." His cold hands burned her body as they held her, strong and firm. "You will go first, wait fifteen minutes." A twirl and she was spinning across the floor, one hand above her head and the other artfully twirling her skirt about her legs as she sashayed back into the traitor's arms.

"I will follow." His hand in her hair, caressing. "If you agree to all of these conditions, I will give you the information you require." One last lead around the floor and the music ended with a great crescendo, the last note dying to find Shizune and Kabuto a hair's breath away, both panting softly from the exertion of the high paced dance. It was a moment before they stepped away, he with a little bow and she with a nod of her head. She made her way back to the tables first, meandering about. Can't go straight to the balcony. Have to take time.

She got another glass, filled it from the ornate pitcher of water, and drank deeply. It was cool going down her throat, easing the heat of her body she attributed to the dancing. She stood, uneasy now with this lack of motion. The Suikage was coming her way, but Shizune did not move, only took another sip.

"Seems like you've just had a bit more fun, hmm?" The woman had a smug look on her face. "He's a handsome man under that mask, but I never knew he had such skill on the dance floor." She lowered her voice conspiratorially. "You know what they say about men who can dance like that. Imagine what he could do during sex."

"I'm not sure I want to." Shizune mentally made a face. No, she _did not_ want to know how Kabuto performed in bed. That was, and always would be, the last thing on her mind.

"Are you blushing?" Kariya's red lips twisted into a smirk. "Then the rumors are true then?"

"What rumors?" Shizune took another swallow of her drink, trying to clear her head.

"There are a lot. Pick one. That you and the Godaime Hokage are a bit more than assistant and boss, if you know what I mean… that you've never lain with a man… I could go on." The Suikage seemed pleased with herself. Shizune almost spat into her glass, but settled for a more refined roll of the eyes.

"I assure you, they are not true." Kariya shrugged and wandered off to bask in the attention of a pair of daimyo from Rain. Shizune turned to mutter under breath. "At least, the first one's not true… and who starts those damn rumors anyway…"

She downed the rest of her glass before making her way to her rooms. She opened the door, locking it behind her, before making her way to the balcony. She passed through the open arches of the room out into the overlook, taking in the view. The moon was rising over the Rain country water gardens, whose sound was soft and soothing to her ears. She leaned over the railing, and then readjusted her position as her head lurched.

The moon was playing patterns over the water pools that tumbled in and out of view in the garden, full of lilies, koi, and frogs. There was the soft hum of insects in the night, and she felt her eyes droop for a moment before she stood straight.

She waited, each moment ticking down in her mind. She swayed, stood at a different angle, and then swayed again. She felt lightheaded, confused. She struggled to think back to when the Sound representative had served her drink. Was there something she had missed? Something he had done with a technique to the drink that her poison detection wouldn't catch? Panic was beginning to well up in her throat.

"I thought you didn't drink alcohol." She whirled too quickly, her hand reaching out for purchase that materialized in the form of the traitor's hand. He held it until she steadied herself, then released her.

"I don't. The drink that Sound representative served me had something in it." Kabuto leaned forward, the ANBU mask shining even paler white under the moon.

"Was the drink clear? Like water?" Shizune nodded, only to hear Kabuto chuckling beneath the cold material of his mask. "That's Rain country's biggest ninja export, the water alcohol. How did you not know that?"

Shizune sifted through her mind, looking for the information. Water Alcohol was a substance Konoha did purchase regularly from Amegakure. But it was green.

"You expected them to color dye their own stock?" Kabuto almost read her mind, still chuckling under his breath. "Oh, that's good."

"Just, well…" Shizune put a hand to her head. "Get on with this." Kabuto bent a leg, mocking her. "As you wish."

He stepped closer to her, one hand coming up to clutch at the mask affixed to his face. She stepped backwards a little unsteadily, her hands clutching at the railing behind her for support. Kabuto leaned in closer, the mask slowly coming away from his face. It was familiar, mainly from her dreams of the fight they had been in years earlier. Only then there had been glasses, had been an overt sadism and cruelty. Now, she couldn't read his face.

She was very unprepared, however, for the touch of his lips on hers. She tried to step back, to withdraw, but the stone railing on which she was supporting herself bumped into her back, stopping her retreat. There was a second of panic, almost fear, before she squashed it back down.

She closed her eyes, trying to imagine how this was passing information to her. All it was doing was letting her smell how clean his hair was, how warm her body felt. A small, sharp nip on her bottom lip made her gasp against his mouth, a small second that brought the feel of his tongue, pushing a small capsule of cold metal into her mouth. She tucked it into her cheek, a small pulse of success running through her.

Kabuto broke away, a smug smirk on his face. He opened his mouth to speak, but Shizune couldn't explain why she stopped him, why she took his face in her hands and kissed him back, kissed him again, kissed him hard and fast, with a need she couldn't explain.

She felt him stiffen, then relax beneath fingers that clasped at his clothes, grasped for him. Felt his hands, cold, cold, hands running through her hair, across the silk of her dress, her hot, burning skin. Felt the need to breathe, but didn't want to stop kissing him. And she descended into the night quicker than she thought.



Shizune was awakened the next morning by sunlight streaming in through her open windows. She stretched, her hand hitting the headboard. She reached out with her fingers, feeling the cool touch of steel capsule to reassure herself that the information that would lead Konoha to victory was still there. The feel of silk sheets against her mostly bare skin was what first alerted her to something out of the ordinary. She turned over in bed, hand coming into contact with the still warm hollow where a person had been sleeping. Her breathing quickened.

She smelled sweat and sex on the sheets, along with the barest hint of alcohol. She sat bolt upright, the sheets falling down to puddle at naked feet. A quick glance of the rooms affirmed what she was beginning to remember.

A chair was on its side, the sheets rumpled and… not clean. Shizune tried to stifle a scream of dismay into her pillow. She closed her eyes, remembering sweat and moans, lowered inhibitions, Kabuto, kissing Kabuto, _sleeping with Kabuto_. Shizune quickly grabbed the metal capsule and dressed, preparing to return to Konoha. She could panic later.

As for now, all the pieces were in place.


	5. Preparation & Succession

**A/N:** It will please you to know you are officially out of the prologue, and into the main section. Well, point it, here you are. Everyone, thank you so much for your reviews!



"Shizune-nee is back!" Naruto boisterous voice rang throughout the Hokage Tower where Tsunade was sitting at her desk, the yell accompanied by the slapping noise of feet on stone. Tsunade tried to squash down the hope burning in her, after all, there had been no guarantee that this would end with a betrayal against Sound. There was no contract that required their informant to strike a deal. But, she was glad that Shizune herself was back, alive and well. She had been fretting for the past week, wondering if the whole thing had been a double-cross after all. She didn't think she could stand to lose another person she cared for.

"SHIZUNE-NEE IS BAAAAACK!" Naruto's volume increased as he opened the doors to Tsunade's office and trotted in, arm waving enthusiastically. He was only waving one, because the other had a much taken aback Shizune perched on his shoulder. Years earlier Shizune had been taller than the young man, but times had passed, and Uzumaki Naruto had grown into a height that had Tsunade almost looking up.

"Naruto…" Shizune was clutching Naruto's bright orange clothing, obviously having not enjoyed her bumpy ride through the streets of Konoha. "You can put me down now…" Naruto laughed, setting Shizune down gently, careful not to jostle her haversack.

"Sorry, Shizune-nee. I got a little excited!" Naruto's voice lowered slightly and his face grew more serious. "How did it go?" Tsunade had ended up telling Naruto of the situation, despite counsel to the otherwise. She planned to make the boy Hokage after her duty was done, and he had a right to know. Tsunade watched happily as Shizune's face lit up.

"I've got the information right here." Shizune drew a small metal capsule from her pocket. It was the same make as the one they had withdrawn from the Sound ninja's stomach. Shizune placed it gently on Tsunade's desk. Naruto loamed over it, curious eyes waiting for what it could contain. The Hokage picked it up delicately, red nails turning the metal over itself in front of her eyes. She breathed slowly, paused, and then sniffed.

"Shizune, why does this smell like saliva?" The other woman immediately stiffened, pursing her lips thoughtfully. Naruto had a bemused expression on his face, slightly confused.

"Naruto!" Shizune whirled about, smiling broadly. "Would you go get Sakura for me? I want her to be here too." Naruto opened his mouth to protest. "I promise we won't open it without you." The young man nodded, his concern addressed, dashing out the door as quick as he had entered. The minute he was gone Shizune hastily closed the door behind him, her face going through some very strange emotions.

"Are you going to tell me now?" Tsunade could tell this was going to be interesting. Shizune hunched her shoulders a little, her cheeks flushing.

"Itwasinmymouth." Tsunade's eyebrow rose. Shizune looked around as if expecting the ANBU to be listening in.

"Itwasinmymouth." She repeated, only slightly louder. Tsunade sighed.

"You'll have to speak slower." Shizune came closer and leaned in, not wanting anyone but the Hokage to hear her.

"It was in my mouth." The younger woman then sat down in a nearby chair, hands clasped tightly, wringing them. Tsunade's other eyebrow rose to join the first.

"How did it get in your mouth?"

"Itwasinhismouthfirst." Tsunade sighed loudly.

"It was in his mouth first." Shizune spat out, looking exceeding uncomfortable.

"Is that all?" Shizune looked up. "And here I thought it was something important. As if an oral sample transfer was something to get worked up about." Shizune opened her mouth to protest that of course it was something to be worked up about, but shut it smartly as Tsunade leaned forward.

"Who was the informant?" Shizune shifted awkwardly, remembering a night of sweat, of moans, of whispered names.

"Yakushi Kabuto." Tsunade was just about to comment before Naruto burst back into the room with Sakura close behind. Shizune hoped that aspect of the information wouldn't be brought up again until later.

"Hurry, Shishou!"

"Yeah, baa-chan! Open it!"

"Yeah, yeah, hold on." Tsunade waited until the three had gathered around her desk before prying open the small capsule. She was not surprised to see the small paper flutter down, covered in small spidery writing. She had a magnifying glass, which she motioned for her student to hand her.

_My dear Hokage,_

_Orochimaru will be switching bases within the week to an outpost at the base of Mount Hohoryu, next to the border of Iwa no Kuni. On the second day of the next month he plans a major strike against Konoha. Most of the forces will be involved, leaving only the personal bodyguards, Orochimaru, and, of course, myself behind. He plans to switch into the Uchiha body at this time while Konoha is occupied with the onslaught. _

_Hope to see you there,_

_Your Traitor _

"Well… it's simple enough…" Shizune finally spoke, breaking the heavy silence that had enveloped the office. Sakura's forehead was furrowed between her brows, and Naruto looked especially somber. Tsunade was the only one who appeared unconcerned.

"That's that, then." Tsunade folded up the piece of paper and tucked it into her waist band before standing. "I need to go call a meeting. You all might as well just wait here." With that the Godaime was gone, a flash of blonde hair before she closed the door behind her.

"I wonder… if Sasuke is considered a personal bodyguard?" Sakura spoke softly, her eyes lidded in thought. Naruto shrugged slowly, a weight on his shoulders. The two had been on so many missions to retrieve Sasuke, had failed in so many missions to retrieve Sasuke, that "bringing back the Uchiha" had become a saying among the residents of Konoha to refer to an impossible task.

"He might be leading the attack on Konoha, once his body is taken." Naruto offered, suddenly despondent. Shizune shifted her balance from foot to foot, the awkward silence suffocating.

"You could bring him back this time." Naruto and Sakura both looked up, meeting Shizune's level gaze. "This time is the last time, you'll bring him back."

"If we don't I'll kill him." Naruto met Shizune's gaze with determination. "I'll kill him because he's my friend." Sakura lifted her head.

"I'll kill him because I love him." The two stood, resolute. Shizune gave a small, wane smile before sitting down, sinking back into her own thoughts before the meeting convened.



"We need to fortify our borders." Anko was gesturing at the map laid out on the table. "Here, here, and here. We can't do it too quickly, however, or they'll be alerted." The ripped and stained leather of Ibiki's coat brushed softly against the table.

"Who qualifies as his special bodyguards?" Asuma idly twirled one of his blades about his hand. "We haven't had any reports of anyone like that since the Sound Five."

"Would you give it a rest about the Sound Five? That's practically a children's bedtime story now. They're dead." Temari was still touchy on the subject.

"It's a viable theory, Temari." Shikamaru met the Sand jounin's eyes. They stared at each other silently for a full minute before Shikamaru rolled his eyes away, muttering. "Troublesome…"

There was a silence as everyone cleared their throats and pretended not to notice the… undertones between those two. Tsunade only smiled. She was secretly hoping the two would hurry up and marry. Having the Kazekage's sister in your village by marriage was a nice treaty binder.

"Unfortunately, it is." Yamato leaned his elbows on the table. "If it is the Sound Five are still alive we'll need extra force for the attack,"

"So then we're agreed on doing a small strategic strike?" Tsunade leaned back into her chair. "Myself, Jiraiya, Shizune, and a select group."

"I don't like the idea of you going, Tsunade." Jiraiya spoke low. "Konoha needs you."

"No they don't, Jiraiya." The assembled looked at Tsunade askance. "They need a Hokage. I'm not stupid enough to tramp off to kill Orochimaru without naming an heir."

"Then who?" Kakashi crossed his legs. "Who will succeed you?" The council members had been pressuring her for an heir for a year now. She'd not named one yet.

"If I don't return from this mission…" Tsunade stood, palms flat on the table. "Shizune will follow me…" Shizune had a moment to begin to panic before Tsunade finished her sentence. "Until Uzumaki Naruto is prepared to take my position."

Naruto jumped out of his chair so fast that Sakura blinked three times before she noticed.

"Naruto, where are you going?" He was out the door. Sakura looked around at the silent, shocked faces of the other council members before rushing out the door after him.

"Naruto! What are you- AH!" They caught sight of Sakura's body being twirled about, Naruto holding her arms and whirling about.

"Did you hear that, Sakura? Hokage!" Naruto's loud voice was strained, as if holding back tears. "I'm going to be Hokage! Hokage! My dream! Hokage, hokage, hokage!"

Tsunade sat back down, her face in her hand, laughing. Shizune couldn't help but smile herself when the Hokage gave a rather unladylike snort.

"Baa-chan!" Naruto dashed back through the door again, followed slower by Sakura, who took her seat beside Shizune with a broad smile upon her face.

"Woah, Naruto!" Tsunade had to grab at the table as Naruto collided with her chest, hugging her tightly and trying to lift her from her seat.

"Thank you so much!" Tsunade felt Naruto's tears soaking through her shirt.

"Can we finish this meeting later?" Tsunade patted Naruto's back, who was bawling like a baby from happiness.

"Come on, everyone." Sakura stood. "We'll go over the details tomorrow."

They left Naruto and Tsunade there. Naruto buried his head in Tsunade's chest, unable to stem the flow of his tears.

"Baa-chan… thank you… thank you…" Tsunade smiled, one hand running through Naruto's wild blonde hair.

"You'll be a great Hokage, Naruto."


	6. Broken Thoughts

**A/N:** Thank you all for your reviews, once more. Also, forgive the gap between this update and the earlier ones, I started school again and got knocked all out of whack. However, if there's a long gap in the future, check my homepage listed in my userinfo. That should link you to where you can contact me. Thanks again.



Shizune found that time to panic she'd been waiting for at two in the morning the next day. She couldn't sleep, sitting on her couch and either burrowing her face in a pillow or shifting and wringing her hands. She even went so far at one point as to dig out her old textbook from her kunoichi classes she took at twelve years old.

She thumbed through the pages, checked the index, and ended up on page eighty-five. "Intercourse with Enemy Contacts". Swallowing a bit of trepidation, as if looking at the page would only make it more real, Shizune began reading.

Intercourse with an enemy, whether it is a citizen, a contact, an enemy, or otherwise, should not be feared. In fact, you can often garner useful information from such encounters, should you keep your head. Intercourse with the enemy is not a punishable offense as long as no information concerning Konohagakure or any other sensitive information is leaked to said enemy.

Remember, it is only a natural reaction to certain situations. Alcohol, drugs, genjutsu, and many other factors can contribute to the lowering of inhibitions. Remember to always report such intercourse to your superiors, and take medications the next day to prevent pregnancy or the spread of disease.

Shizune flung the book as far as she could throw it, watching in satisfaction as it hit the wall with a dull thump. She leaned back against the couch. She would have to deal with telling Tsunade in the morning. Well… later that day.



"You slept with Kabuto." Tsunade's voice was deadly level. Shizune gulped, and slowly nodded.

"You slept with Kabuto." Shizune nodded once more. Tsunade's face was unreadable. "… with Kabuto."

"Tsunade-sama… please… I know what I did was wrong… and it'll never happen again… and I didn't pass any information… heat of the moment… I can't believe I did such a thing…" Shizune stuttered through half-apologies and half-excuses. "… and… Tsunade-sama… are you laughing..?" Shizune stared in shock.

"Oh god, that is too good." Tsunade doubled over in her chair, trying to muffle her laughter. Shizune stood still, shocked into silence. Laughter was not what she expected. She had expected to be lectured, reprimanded, something!

"You… slept… with Kabuto…" Tsunade blurted out between fits of laughter. "Kabuto!" Shizune collapsed to a chair in relief, her head propped on her wrist. Tsunade was slowly regaining control of herself.

"So how was he?" Maybe not.

"Tsunade-sama!"

"Oh, come now. Allow me to tease my assistant a bit."

"No!"

"Seriously, how the hell did that happen?"

"I told you! Water alcohol!"

"Uh-huh. That's all."

"Yes."

"… Shizune…" Tsunade was once again calmed and serious. "You did take steps to prevent a pregnancy, didn't you?"

"Of course I did!" If Shizune's face got any redder, she was afraid she would loose blood flow in the more significant parts of her body.

"Well… I guess that's that, then. Fetch me that defense scroll and then do your hospital rounds, would you?" Shizune blinked. She opened her mouth to protest, demand some sort of punishment, but she wisely shut it again, mutely handing the Hokage the scroll she asked for.

She tried to put Kabuto out of her mind.



Ino was dreaming.

She did that a lot, it seemed. She stared out the window of her room, her hands folded serenely in her lap, the white hospital gown and her blonde hair against the rising sun in the window giving her an angelic aura. She dreamed that she was a ninja, a strong kunoichi, who could latch onto minds, manipulate consciousness, and take over bodies. But it was only a dream, something she only saw in waking.

"Ino?" The nurse, Shizune, coming in. She had the tray with the pills, the shots. Ino smiled wanely, obediently proffering her arm. The medicine, going in, burning then cool. A peace, a bit of clarity. And feelings, feelings of the people nearby, the people she knew. Thoughts, dreams, futures. Weaves and weaves of possible paths and futures before her distant eyes.

"Shizune." The older woman met her gaze while administering the second shot. And the path broadened, led her down it, and led her through twists and turns to an end with blood and death and things she didn't want.

"Shizune, I need to go to Sound with you." The nurse's eyes widened.

"Who told you about the mission to Sound?" Ino only smiled a distant, vacant smile and did not answer. "Ino? How did you know?"

"I see it." Ino paused, looking out the window to glimpse that fleeting dream she had of missions and teammates and teachers and friends. "I see it on the path."

"What path, Ino?" The woman's thoughts puzzled, confused. Unsure, but Ino could decipher them, sort through them, see all thoughts to completion.

"The path to what will happen. Like your path with the blue man." Shizune paused, mouth open. Ino could feel the gears turning in her head, feel the conclusion.

"You knew that man would serve me water alcohol? You knew?" Ino nodded slowly, the pleasant, doll-like smile still gracing her lips.

"I felt it." Ino unfolded and refolded her hands, her voice soft and level. Shizune leaned forward slightly, listening, waiting for her to elaborate. When she offered no answer, Shizune pressed her.

"What can you feel about people, Ino?" The older woman was frantically scribbling on the medical tray with a marker, transcribing everything that was said.

"Everything." Shizune's brow furrowed. Feel frustration, feel elaborate.

"Everything. Your path, your now, your heart, your thought, your feel, your see." Shizune was writing intently, but then she stopped, her hand pausing over the scribbled tray.

"Ino… look at me." Ever obedient, Ino met Shizune's gaze, steady and blank. "Ino… can you see into the future? Are you trying to tell me you can see what will happen in the future?"

"No." A plain answer. "I can see what you will do when things I predict will happen do happen." Shizune's thoughts roiled, her eyes seething.

"Ino, I'll be back in a moment." Ino smiled.

"Please don't run too fast when ordering that mind jutsu diagnostic." Shizune paused on her way out the door. She opened her mouth to speak, but thought better of it and left the room.



"Chouji?" Shizune knocked on the door frame of the Akimichi household with her knuckles. Normally when calling on the Akimichi one would ask for Chouza, except that he had been killed defending Konoha when Sasuke had been in their custody. Chouji was the next clan head of the Akimichi.

"Shizune-san." Chouji came to the door, a crying baby in his arms. "I'm sorry to bother you; I didn't know they'd send you. I just needed some advice about Inoki."

"No, it's alright. I asked to be the one to come." Shizune offered her arms, and Chouji gently handed over the blonde boy child. The child, only seven months old, wailed, clutching at Shizune's hair and face.

"He's been crying for the past day, off and on. He won't eat, either." Chouji shrugged a helpless look upon his face. "Maybe colic?"

"Maybe." Shizune opened her bag, taking out her medicines she had prepared. The child was fussy, but she managed to get the syrup down his throat with a minimum of mess, Chouji watching. The man smiled a little when the blonde child began to quiet down, falling into a deep slumber curled in the medic's lap.

"Thank you, Shizune." Chouji heaved a sigh of relief. "Now… what did you want to talk about?"

"Inoki… you've brought him to see Ino, haven't you?" She stroked the small boy's thin blonde hair, watching the emotions that were displayed so honestly on his face.

"Of course, I mean… she's his mother, after all. He deserves to… know her. At least have memories of her." Chouji's head hung a little lower. "He… won't know his bastard of a real father, but… I'm trying to be there… you know?" His voice was a little husky, and Shizune felt her spirit lower just listening.

"Of course, Chouji. You're doing wonderfully, you know." Chouji gave a weak smile.

"I'm not doing it alone. Shikamaru comes by a lot, and so does Sai and Sakura. My mother does what she can." Shizune nodded, rubbing the small of the child's back.

"How does Ino act around him?"

"… She doesn't recognize him as her son. I don't think she remembers anything… about what happened in that base. I'm glad." Chouji's hands were clasped in front of him. "But she's good with him. She likes kids, so she plays with him."

"Has Ino ever… said anything weird?" Shizune asked. Chouji tried to stifle a bit of laughter, but ended up sniffing to stop tears.

"All the time."

"Anything weird… like… a prediction? One that came true?" Chouji paused, a thoughtful look on his face.

"… yes." He stopped, then continued. "The first time I visited her… before the tests even came back and said she was pregnant… she told me that the most important person in my life would change from her to a boy I hadn't even met."

Shizune didn't speak. She looked down at the child in her lap, sleeping soundly, and hoped he would never know of the horrors his mother had endured to put her mind to such a state.


End file.
